Monkey Ace (BTDRN)
The Monkey Ace is a tower that first appeared in BTD4, and went through to BTD5 and BTD6, it's mostly the same in BTDRN, just with more upgrades and stuff. Stats The Ace's path is 80 units away from its base at furtherest. (Unless Centered path or Wingmonkey) Range: Unlimited Speed: 15 BPS Pierce: 4 Projectile type: Darts (Sharp) Attack speed: 8/1.5s Damage: 1 Difference: Centered path is now a feature for the base unupgraded tower and thus is no longer an upgrade. Upgrades Top path Exploding pineapples ($250) (1/0/0) Deploys an exploding pineapple through its path. Pineapple generation: 1/1s Pineapple blast size PBE (Per 0/0/0 bomb explosion): 1 Pineapple pierce: 20 Pineapple damage: 1 Pineapple stream ($500) (2/0/0) Produces pineapples three times faster! Pineapple generation: 1/1s -> 1/0.33s Bomber ace ($2,500) (3/0/0) Drops loadings of 4 strong bombs, replacing pineapples Produces 4 bombs within 0.2s (1 bomb per 0.05s), taking 0.8 more seconds until it drops 4 more bombs. Bomb size PBE: 1 -> 2 Bomb pierce: 20 -> 60 Bomb damage: 1 -> 4 Ground zero ($12,500) (4L/0/0) Ground zero ability: Drops a nuke on the screen, dealing 218 damage to everything Cooldown: 60s (30s the first time) Tsar bomba ($80,000) (5L/0/0) Massive bomb that deals much more damage! Ability damage: 200 -> 1,000 Ability special: Surviving bloons are stopped for 10 seconds, unless it's a BAD. Cooldown: 60s -> 40s Groundbreaker nuke ($420,000) (6L/0/0) Really, really strong bombs! Ability damage: 1,000 -> 5,000 Cooldown: 40s -> 60s Stun duration: 10s -> 15s + Can affect BADs Ability removes fortified property off of BADs and weaker, also makes fortified PAINs take 2x more damage for 10 seconds. Earthquake special: after the impact, within the 15 seconds of stunning, bloons stunned by this take 150 damage every second Bomb rush ($10,000) (4R/0/0) Consistently produces a stream of bombs! Deploys a bomb every 0.05s + No delay Bomber ace team ($80,000) (5R/0/0) Bomber aces fly around the screen! Bomb generation: 1/0.05s -> 1/0.02s Special: Every 0.5 seconds a bomber ace flies from one side to the screen through to the other, horizontally at 15 BPS. Those bomber aces act like 4R/0/0 aces without the dart attack. Bomber fleet ($500,000) (6R/0/0) Sends bombs anywhere, anytime! Blast size PBE (Both): 2 -> 4 Blast pierce (Both): 60 -> 200 Blast damage (Both): 4 -> 10 Retaliation special: When a life is lost, the screen fills up with bombs within 5 seconds and explodes everywhere, dealing 1,000 damage to everything except anything at the last 5% of the track, they take 5,000 damage. (5 second cooldown) Middle path Faster firing ($325) (0/1/0) Fires darts faster Attack speed: 8/1.5s -> 8/1s More darts ($400) (0/2/0) More darts come out of the plane Attack speed: 8/1s -> 12/1s Homing missiles ($2,000) (0/3/0) Fires strong seeking missiles at strong bloons. Missiles are set to "Strong" targeting priority. Missile blast size PBE: 5 Missile blast damage: 20 Missile blast pierce: 100 Missile attack speed: 1/3s Spectre ($12,000) (0/4L/0) Replaces the dart volley with a targeted dart cannon. Priority: Tack shooter -> First Attack speed: 12/1s -> 1/0.06s Every 3rd shot shoots a bomb Bomb blast size PBE: 0.5 Bomb pierce: 8 Bomb damage: 2 Flying Fortress ($90,000) (0/5L/0) This is a BIG plane (No way am I changing that description) Attack speed: 1/0.06s -> 2/0.04s Fires a bomb every second shot now! Damage (Dart): 1 -> 2 Damage (Bomb): 2 -> 3 Aircraft of the abyss ($450,000) (0/6L/0) Has three streams of pain Attack speed: 2/0.04s -> 3/0.04s Each stream has different stuff going on. First stream: Bombs These are like the bombs from Flying Fortress, the only difference is they deal 15 damage to MOAB-class and look like mini-maulers. Second stream: Plasma Pierce: 12 Damage: 4 Third stream: A beam? The beam lasts 0.02 seconds, dealing 1 damage every 0.01 seconds. Has 800 pierce, 2 units thickness and unlimited reach! Specials All streams can have different targets arranged. Operation: Dart storm ($6,000) (0/4R/0) Fires 16 darts at constant paces. Attack speed: 12/1s -> 16/0.33s Sky Shredder ($40,000) (0/5R/0) Flood the skies with a lot of darts. Attack speed: 16/0.33s -> 32/0.1s Pierce: 4 -> 20 Damage: 1 -> 2 Dart flooder ($250,000) (0/6R/0) Flood the skies in tons of darts! Attack speed: 32/0.1s -> 128/0.1s Bonus: Gains 8 rapid firing guns firing identical darts, just at a faster rate. Attack speed (Guns): 8/0.01s Bottom path Spy plane ($350) (0/0/1) The Ace can see camos Wingmonkey ($500) (0/0/2) Allows the wingmonkey targetting, letting the ace follow bloons. Wingmonkey behaves identical to how it does in BTD6 Powerful darts ($2,000) (0/0/3) Darts deal as much damage as they pierce through bloons Damage: 1 -> 4 Octo-Railgun ($10,000) (0/0/4L) Each dart cannon is replaced with a railgun that shoots a high pierce beam reaching over anything. Pierce: 4 -> 200 Beam length: Endless Beam width: 1 High-popping beam ($90,000) (0/0/5L) The beam deals rapid damage! Beams last 0.25s and deal damage every 0.025 seconds. Pierce: 200 -> 1,000 Endless rays ($400,000) (0/0/6L) Beams are no longer temporary, they are permanent! The beams last forever, but the ace doesn't generate more beams to overlap. Pierce: 1,000 -> Infinite Balistic Minigun ($8,000) (0/0/4R) Balistic minigun ability: Fires a powerful gun, following the first bloon and lasting for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60s (30s the first time) Balistic gun attack speed: 1/0.05s Balistic gun pierce: 20 Balistic gun damage: 20 Balistic Lord ($64,000) (0/0/5R) Gains a permanent ballistic minigun and the ability supplies 4 balistic miniguns! Minigun mastery ($400,000) (0/0/6R) The ultimate minigun machine! Gains 5 permanent miniguns, you gain another permanent minigun each time you use the ability, going up to 20 miniguns. The ability also makes every baslitic minigun deal 4x more pierce and damage for 20 seconds. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers